1. Field
The inventive concepts relate to a non-penetrating nozzle for delivering a fluid into an orifice of the cavity formed by soft tissue. More specifically, the inventive concepts relate to an enema nozzle or a douche nozzle, which does not penetrate the orifice by creating a seal against the tissue of the orifice while delivering a jet of fluid to cleanse, medicate, stimulate evacuation, or for diagnostic purposes, and the like. The inventive concepts are also applicable for the veterinary medical purposes.
2. Related Art
An enema is a common medical procedure whereby fluid is injected into the rectum of a patient to induce bowel movement. The need for such a procedure typically arises in patients suffering from certain physical ailments in which voluntary bowel control is impaired.
At least one type of device or enema used for such a procedure includes squeeze bottle filled with the fluid intended to induce bowel movement. The squeeze bottle is capped by an applicator nozzle configured to be inserted into the patient's rectum through the anal opening or anus. The applicator nozzle of this type of the related art enema device often causes discomfort and irritation when being inserted.
Disposable enemas for self-application include an enema squeeze bottle filled with the fluid intended to induce bowel movement. This bottle is capped by a long pointed anal insertion fluid delivery nozzle. The nozzle tip is configured to penetrate the anal opening and to be inserted past the exterior and interior sphincter muscles. The fluid filled bottle is squeezed causing the fluid to be jettisoned into the rectal cavity.
The insertion applicator nozzle of the related art enema application devices often causes discomfort and irritation when inserted into the rectum. Extreme care must be taken during the insertion process to avoid injuring the delicate rectal tissue or puncturing existing polyps or hemorrhoids.
Therefore, there is a need for a device, and a method of using the device, that delivers fluid into the rectal cavity by a nozzle that avoids causing discomfort and pain.